


Хранитель Севера спасает династию

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Эддард Старк помянул своего усопшего друга Роберта – и помянул так, что многим стало жарко. (Многие диалоги взяты из народной комедии «Иван Васильевич меняет профессию»)
Kudos: 2





	Хранитель Севера спасает династию

_Ой, доля моя жалкая,  
Родиться бы слепой!  
Такая лета жаркая -  
А он пошел в запой._  
(с) Галич

Чаша макового молока подарила умирающему королю Роберту забвение и покой, но лорд Эддард не собирался умирать и не любил макового молока, а потому в память о своем друге почал бочонок северного первача и некоторое время мрачно пил в большом зале Башни десницы, под конец чокаясь с парадным портретом Джона Аррена. Наконец большой зал показался Эддарду тесен, и он решительно вышел во двор, направившись твердым шагом к воротам.  
\- Роберт ненавидел покой и любил радость битвы, - поведал лорд Эддард Томарду, который на роль командира гвардии не слишком подходил, потому что был еще молод, да к тому же слишком добродушен и толст.  
\- И упокой боги его душу, - сказал Томард, с опаской глядя на великий меч Лед в руках своего лорда. – Куда же вы с оружием-то, милорд?  
\- Молчааать, тюлень ты эдакий! – взъярился лорд Эддард. – Я еще сделаю из тебя солдата, помяни мое слово!  
С этими словами лорд Эддард покинул Башню десницы, и его уже совсем не тяготила раненая нога, потому что пьяному все нипочем.  
\- Я же говорил, что совсем вам не ко времени подходить к вашему батюшке с просьбой дать увидеться с принцем, - наставительно заметил Сансе Вейон Пуль, не давший ей выбежать к отцу во двор. – Помню как сейчас: подъезжаем мы с ним к Башне Радости, а там и Герольд Хайтауэр, по прозванию Белый Бык, и Артур Дейн, по прозванию Меч Зари...  
\- А дальше? – ахнула Санса, которая отлично помнила имена и деяния прославленных рыцарей и давно хотела послушать про сражение у Башни Радости, о котором ее отец никогда не рассказывал, да и в семье на эту тему не заговаривали.  
\- А дальше доехали мы с лордом Эддардом, и не стало там ни Герольда Хайтауэра, ни Артура Дейна, - лаконично сообщил Вейон Пуль, который никогда не болтал лишнего. – Да и Башня Радости как-то не сохранилась. Так что не лезьте вы, моя госпожа, своему батюшке под горячую руку, не заставьте скорбеть.  
Варису, в отличие от Сансы, некому было посоветовать не попадаться гневному и хмельному лорду Эддарду на глаза, и бродящий по Красному замку Эддард вскоре на него наткнулся.  
\- Ты чьих будешь? – спросил Вариса Эддард, пытаясь разогнать в голове дурман и припомнить, где он видел эту мерзкую жирную рожу, похожую на морду обрюзгшей запойной бабы.  
\- Вы меня извините, лорд десница, но что значит «чьих»? – немного обиженно переспросил Варис.  
\- Чей вассал, спрашиваю?  
\- Я, милорд, не участвую в сражениях... – с хитрой усмешкой пояснил Варис.  
\- А, сущеглупый холоп, - махнул рукой Эддард и собирался отправиться прочь, но тут Варис от обиды совершил роковую ошибку.  
\- Вы меня извините, лорд Эддард, но я такой же член Малого совета, как и вы! – заявил Варис.  
\- Да ты самозванец! – вскипел Эддард, ахнул Вариса по голове могучим кулаком и поволок его, бесчувственного, к Башне десницы.  
\- Вот, посади эту дрянь под замок, да смотри не верь тому, что он болтает, - наказал лорд Эддард встретившему его Вейону Пулю и пошел прочь, за новыми встречами и приключениями.  
Нельзя сказать, что вечерние бесчинства лорда Эддарда остались в Красном замке незамеченными, но только Ренли, хорошо зная и своего брата, и, по его рассказам, лорда Эддарда, сделал из них правильные выводы и решил укрыться в своих покоях, а показаться уже под конец, когда лорд Эддард отбушует. А вот Мизинец правильных выводов не сделал и отправился по своему обыкновению мутить воду, рассчитывая использовать лорда Эддарда для расправы со своим конкурентом в игре престолов.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, как этот мерзавец Варис королевскую казну обработал, - пожаловался Мизинец, пихая Эддарду в руки липовый отчет об исполнении бюджета. – Всё же, всё, что нажито моим непосильным трудом, всё же погибло! Три миллиона золотых драконов, три сундука с каменьями драгоценными, кинжал валирийский с рукояткой из драконьей кости... три кинжала!  
\- Как челобитную деснице подаешь, смерд! – вознегодовал Эддард и отходил Мизинца отчетом по мордасам.  
\- Это вы не хулиганьте... – опешив от такого обращения, пробормотал Мизинец.  
\- Холоп! – бросил ему Эддард и двинулся дальше.  
\- Вот золотые плащи завтра разберутся, кто из нас холоп, - сердито прошептал Мизинец, когда лорд Эддард отошел подальше, но у хмельного лорда Эддарда как раз разыгралась восприимчивость, и он все услышал и довольно легко Мизинца нагнал.  
\- Ах ты, бродяга, смертный прыщ! – возгласил лорд Эддард, ахнув Мизинца об стену, и Мизинец коварно лишил лорда Эддарда возможности отвести на нем душу и выбранить его на все корки, обмякнув в его руках и печально капая кровью из разбитой головы.  
Мейстер Пицель, сидевший у постели умирающего короля и ожидавший его последнего вздоха, ничего не знал о том, что по замку бродит пьяный и свирепый Хранитель Севера, и, натянув при виде лорда Эддарда приличную случаю постную мину, направился к деснице сообщить о кончине короля.  
\- Милорд, король Роберт скончался, - произнес Пицель, не задумываясь о том, что бывает с дурными вестниками.  
\- Что же ты, лекаришка – короля загубил? – вскричал лорд Эддард. – А до этого еще и лорда Аррена, моего благодетеля? Молись, щучий сын, прощайся с жизнью!  
Лорд Эддард махнул своим огромным мечом, но промазал, потому что Пицель от такого окрика лишился чувств раньше.  
И Пицель, и Бейлиш не были столь тяжеловесны, сколь Варис, но их все-таки было двое, так что лорд Эддард умаялся тащить их до Башни десницы, и потому потребовал на дворе пару мехов вина, а доставленных им мерзавцев повелел запереть.  
\- Осмелюсь доложить, но это мастер над монетой и великий мейстер, - сунулся было Томард, который не обладал беспрекословным послушанием Вейона Пуля, способного по приказу своего лорда держать под замком хоть короля, хоть великого септона, хоть Великого Иного.  
\- Молчать! – рявкнул Эддард. – Смирно! Это государственные изменники, а за измену я не только великого мейстера, я и родную дочь сотру в порошок.  
\- Видите, госпожа, добра сегодня не выйдет, - пояснил Сансе Вейон Пуль, который снова успел ее перехватить, прежде чем она показалась на глаза своему грозному отцу все с той же просьбой дать ей повидаться с принцем. – Если принц ваш цел сегодня останется, он и до завтра подождет.  
Лорд Эддард тем временем отбыл в богорощу, где у него, насколько он помнил, была назначена важная встреча, и уселся под чардревом, поразмыслить о судьбах державы и о том, не поджечь ли этот чертов Красный замок с четырех концов.  
Королева Серсея все еще относилась к Эддарду как к человеку простоватому и добросердечному, отмечая про себя, что он куда лучше сохранил молодецкую стать, чем ее теперь уже покойный муж, и потому на встрече в богороще она собиралась Эддарда очаровать, окрутить и соблазнить. Если бы ветер при этом дул в ее сторону, она могла бы и догадаться, придя в богорощу, что Эддард находится в том же состоянии, до которого регулярно допивался покойный король, но Серсея подошла к Эддарду с его наветренной стороны, и скорбящий рыцарь, возлежащий под деревом рядом со своим огромным мечом, показался ей очень привлекательным и даже романтичным.  
\- Утешьтесь, мой друг, - очаровательно произнесла Серсея, опускаясь рядом с Эддардом на траву.  
\- Оставь меня, старушка, я в печали, - вздохнул Эддард, глянув на Серсею мутными пьяными глазами и в свете луны приняв ее светлые волосы за седые.  
\- Старушка?! – вскричала уязвленная Серсея, чувствуя, что ее план коварного обольщения рухнул с первой же минуты. – Ах ты наглец! Да я же на три года тебя моложе!  
\- Да ты ведьма! – вдруг разъярился лорд Эддард, на которого действительно порой накатывало, вот и Башню Радости тоже он развалил, - и схватился за меч.  
Серсея в страхе бросилась наутек, но ей не удалось бы уйти намного дальше границ богорощи, если бы Эддарда не перехватил Ренли, решивший, что момент вмешаться уже настал.  
\- Ведьма! – крикнул вслед улепетывающей Серсее удерживаемый могучими руками Ренли Эддард.  
\- Честно признаться – да! – согласился Ренли. – Лорд Эддард, а давайте ее тоже арестуем!  
\- И царицу, и приплод ночью бросить в бездну вод, - порешил Эддард, перестав вырываться, а Ренли даже поежился, недаром же недруги и спустя пятнадцать лет после войны вспоминали лорда Эддарда как человека с ледяным сердцем.  
\- Вы уж так не убивайтесь, дядя Нед, - ласково сказал Ренли. – Вы и так уже почти весь Малый совет сегодня по погребам рассовали. Так вы еще и до Барристана Селми доберетесь, а что из этого выйдет?  
\- Барристан! – с болью проговорил Эддард, неверно истолковав предостережение Ренли, который не хотел серьезной поножовщины. – Он что – тоже?! Я ведь ему в войну жизнь спас. Так вот как он, лукавый, презлым заплатил за предобрейшее!  
С этими словами лорд Эддард уселся на землю, обхватил голову руками и начал грустить, не слушая увещеваний Ренли, что Барристан человек верный, честный и державе преданный, вот только королеву и ее детей Барристану арестовать не доверишь, так что придется самим.  
Дальше лорд Эддард ничего не помнил.

Лорд Эддард пришел в себя в своей постели, чувствуя, что очнулся от долгого беспамятства – вероятно, растревоженная рана снова дала о себе знать, а судя по количеству пустых мехов у постели, лечился от нее он всё тем же самым. У похмельного Хранителя Севера было пусто на душе, противно во рту и мерзко во всем теле.  
\- Вейон! – позвал своего верного стюарда лорд Эддард. – Толстого Тома ко мне.  
\- Вас братья Баратеоны желают видеть, милорд, - доложил Вейон Пуль, помогая лорду Эддарду переместиться в кресло и приводя его в порядок. – Рассолу прикажете подать?  
Эддард только покачал гудящей головой, снова с горечью вспомнив о Роберте, и Вейон Пуль ввел в его покои Ренли и Станниса.  
\- За твою отвагу, справедливость и верность королевской семье да останется пост десницы за тобой до конца твоих дней, - провозгласил Станнис, постепенно умеряя голос и оценивая количество выпитого Эддардом по пустым мехам на полу.  
\- Верно, тебе королем быть, - кивнул лорд Эддард с кресла. – Томард, доложи, кто у нас под замком сидит. Первых трех я вроде бы уже вспомнил.  
\- Вами, милорд, по обвинению в государственной измене были арестованы мастер над шептунами лорд Варис, мастер над монетой лорд Бейлиш, великий мейстер Пицель, начальник городской стражи Янос Слинт, рыцарь Королевской гвардии Мерин Трант, королева Серсея и трое ее детей. Также по просьбе вашей младшей дочери вами был арестован королевский палач Илин Пейн за беззаконную казнь волчицы, а после того, как вы в свои палаты удалиться изволили, мы нанятого вами Сирио Фореля арестовали, за буянство, крайне скверную брань в Многоликого бога и в Черно-Белый Дом и за избиение всей Королевской гвардии одной суковатой палкой.  
\- Форель отпусти, - с усмешкой сказал Эддард, припоминая, что он же Сирио и поил, приговаривая «отведай ты из моего кубка», а потом даже учил танцам, вприсядку и с шашкой. – Брось ее в фонтан, Форель-то, пусть поплавает во искупление грехов. А потом, как Форель в себя придет, вынимай и приглашай ее обратно на службу. Эта Форель для того, для кого надо Форель.  
\- Может, остальных кого тоже отпустить? – предложил Ренли. – Вариса, Пицеля вот можно.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Эддард. – Если Хранитель Севера посадил, значит, за дело. Тайвин, конечно, на нас теперь войной пойдет...  
\- Насчет Тайвина вы, дядя Нед, не беспокойтесь, - весело сказал Ренли, пытаясь сбить Эддарда с кровожадных мыслей. – Вы как меня погнали той ночью брату письмо отправлять и ему присягу по почте приносить, так там и сами письмо получили, что Ланнистеры посланный вами отряд наголову разбили и убили почти всех. Тогда-то вы Тайвину письмо написали и даже зачитали, чтобы половина города слышала.  
Лорд Эддард немного поморщился, повернувшись в кресле, но ничего не сказал, и Ренли продолжил рассказывать.  
\- Вышли вы, дядя Нед, на крепостную стену, - весело повествовал Ренли, - окропили сверху золотых плащей золотой жидкостью, и огласили, что именем короля Станниса повелеваете собаке Тайвину прибыть к Королевской гавани и у городских стен дожидаться суда и расправы. Тайвин, как теперь доносят, в это время действительно со своей армией в Речные земли вступил, но теперь он к Королевской гавани точно не пойдет, чтобы все королевство не подумало, что он такие ваши приказы исполнять торопится. Сунулся он к Риверрану, а ваш сын там его авангард разгромил. Так что он теперь думает: то ли еще раз к Риверрану сунуться, но тогда уж если опять разобьют, то совсем позор, то ли сюда идти на осмеяние, то ли оглобли домой поворачивать. Отлично вы его озадачили!  
Но усилия Ренли по приведению Эддарда в благодушное состояние пошли прахом, потому что с небывалого похмелья лорд Эддард был исключительно злой.  
\- Надо бы пойти выпытать у пленников, какие вины на них есть, - сказал Эддард, тяжело поднимаясь с кресла и пробуя опереться на больную ногу.  
\- Так, - лязгнул Станнис своим чугунным голосом и глянул на Томарда тяжелым взглядом. – Толстый, пришли к нам Мелисандру, и пусть палача с собой захватит, я своего привез.  
Ренли только развел руками и, постояв немного в опустевших покоях лорда Эддарда, тоже вышел, чуть не столкнувшись с Вейоном Пулем, который нес для благородных лордов три больших чарки. Кто-то из двоих, прошедших ранее, то ли Станнис, то ли Эддард, одну чарку уже опростал, и на долю Ренли осталось две.  
\- Ох, суров у тебя лорд, - сказал Вейону Ренли, выпив одну и поежившись. – Лютый прям.  
\- Лорд Эддард перенес тяжелое горе, - дипломатично ответил Вейон Пуль. – Он глубоко скорбит по вашему брату.  
\- Да, брат он тоже, бывало, так напивался, - подтвердил Ренли. – Бывало, и в темницу кого бросал, и по физиономии бил. Того мастера над монетой, который до Бейлиша был, вообще зарубил к черту. Но когда брат проспится, он всегда миловал: кого посадил, тех из темниц выпускал, и даже награждал, чтобы обид не было. А Нед прямо как для Стана десница: «Если Хранитель Севера посадил, значит, за дело». Аж мороз по коже… Воровать, что ли, бросить…


End file.
